Sudah Tak Ada Lagi
by Domisaurus
Summary: "rasanya aku tak ingin kembali..."


Sepasang mata itu mulai menutup. Sang pemilik sepertinya sedang butuh istirahat. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Semua mengejutkan, semua bertubi-tubi. Lari dari kenyataan sebentar boleh saja kan? Asal tidak lupa untuk kembali.

Monkey D. Luffy sudah teridur pulas.

Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di suatu tempat. Nampaknya itu adalah sebuah desa. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Melihat sekelilingnya. Rasanya ia mengenal tempat itu. Tempat itu mirip dengan tempat dia pernah berada, sebelumnya.

Ia tak ingat tempat apa itu, tapi berjalan menelusurinya seolah dia memang pernah tinggal disitu.

Bisa jadi iya, entah kenapa semua begitu mirip, letaknya, rumah dan kedai-kedainya, pasar, kincir anginnya, dan oh, ada bar juga. Semuanya sama persis.

Bedanya, disini tidak ada seorang pun. Pemuda itu sendirian.

Kakinya yang seolah punya keinginan sendiri itu menuntunnya ke sebuah bar. Ditatapnya tempat itu sejenak. Ia masih tak ingat, pikirannya seperti melayang dari tubuhnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Bar itu….rapi. semua benda mulai dari kursi, meja, botol minuman, gelas-gelas, tersusun dengan baik. Masih tak ada orang. Ia duduk. Aneh.

Seharusnya di bar ini ada seorang wanita ramah berambut hitam, yang selalu tersenyum pada semua pelanggannya.

Seharusnya di sini ada segerombolan bajak laut atau perompak gunung yang selalu berpesta, minum-minum sampai mabuk dan tertawa.

Seharusnya disini ada seorang kakek tua, dan temannya yang seorang bibi tua penggeretu, menghabiskan waktunya.

Seharusnya disini ada….

Suara langkah kaki memasuki tempat itu, Luffy menoleh. Kemudian terdengar suara sapaan.

"halo,"

Seorang pemuda. Mungkin tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Memakai celana pendek, sepatu boot, dan bertato.

_Kamu…..siapa?_

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Luffy, yang turun dari kursinya, mendongak sedikit menatap laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku sudah disini," jawab Luffy. Ia memperhatikan tato di lengan kiri pemuda itu. Bentuknya tulisan. Ia mencoba mengejanya.

"Ace…? Namamu Ace?"

Pemuda dihadapannya itu tidak menyahut, hanya tersenyum. Luffy tidak berhenti menatapnya.

_Sepertinya aku mengenal dia._

_Tapi siapa?_

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lalu berbalik. Melangkah keluar dari bar.

"Hei tunggu!" ia berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" ia berlari, terus, mengejar pemuda bernama Ace itu. Aneh, ini semua aneh. Padahal Ace Cuma berjalan, dan ia berlari, tapi entah kenapa, tidak kunjung terkejar.

Lebih dari itu, ia terus mengulurkan tangan dan berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa memanjang. Tak lama ia jatuh tersandung. Napasnya tersengal. Apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kamu menyusulku?"

Mata Luffy terbelalak. Ace tba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Luffy langsung gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, bahkan tidak ingat kenapa bisa sampai disini.

"Aku…aku merasa mengenalmu," ujar Luffy akhirnya. Ace lalu berjongkok, agar posisinya sejajar dengan Luffy.

"Hmm….baiklah, kamu boleh ikut aku. Tapi sebentar saja ya?"

Luffy mengangguk mantap. Ace lalu menolongnya berdiri. Kemudian sekali lagi, berjalan mendahului Luffy.

"Tunggu!" kata Luffy segera. Tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh pemuda bernama Ace itu lagi.

"Apa?" Ace berbalik, menengok padanya. Luffy tertunduk.

Kenapa bicara saja jadi sulit?

Tanpa disadarinya, Ace meraih tangan Luffy. Menggandengnya.

"Kamu orangnya ceroboh, jadinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja,"ujar pria bertato itu, beralasan.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan, tetap bergandengan tangan.

"Kamu selalu memaksakan diri, ya" Ace mulai bicara, namun matanya yang agak tertutupi oleh bayangan topi yang dikenakannya itu tidak menatap Luffy.

"Padahal kamu tahu kamu bisa minta bantuan," lanjutnya. Penuh perhatian.

Luffy hanya tertunduk.

"Aku…."

Satu keanehan lagi. Ia berjalan dengan orang yang baru dia temui, yang sepertinya ia kenal. Di tempat yang aneh, dan berbicara seolah sudah saling mengenal.

Mereka akhirnya sampai keluar dari hutan yang sejak tadi mereka masuki. Berdiri diatas sebuah tebing kokoh yang menghadap ke laut.

Tambahan. Luffy merasa mengenal tempat ini juga. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun yang dia ingat?

"Sampai disini saja ya?" Ace berkata kembali.

Pemandangan di sekitar Luffy seolah berputar di matanya. Banyak suara, tapi tak tahu itu suara siapa.

_Jangan, aku tidak mau kalau sampai disini saja._

Sepasang mata itu lalu terbuka. Cepat. Karena kaget. Pemiliknya, Luffy, lalu duduk. Napasnya tersengal tak teratur.

Gelap, jadi ini sudah malam?

Ia melihat sekeliling, saat ini ia sedang ada diatas tempat tidur besar. Oh, dan baru disadarinya kalau tubuhnya panas. Tak heran, ia sedang terluka parah. Akibat pertarungan besar yang baru terjadi.

Luffy berbaring lagi, ketika napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Menatap langit-langit. Sebelum matanya kembali terpejam.

_Aku telah gagal…_

Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah kembali dalam keanehan itu lagi. Ia segera bangun, dan mencari Ace, yang ternyata sedang duduk menatap lautan tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Luffy.

"Sepertinya kamu kelelahan, jadi kubiarkan istirahat dulu disitu," Ace menyahut. Luffy berjalan mendekatinya, lalu ikut duduk di samping bemuda bertato di punggung itu.

Diam sejenak, Ace menatap Luffy untuk sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Aku punya adik, dia mirip denganmu,"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Ceroboh, lugu, naïf. Selalu mengikutiku kemana saja. Tapi tetap tak ada duanya, dan aku sangat menyayanginya,"

Suara ombak beradu dengan karang di bawah tebing, anginnya bertiup hangat. Awan-awan putih berarak pelan seolah mengitari mereka.

"Aku juga punya kakak, dia….."

Luffy tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas.

"Mirip denganmu," kata bocah itu akhirnya. Ace lalu tersenyum.

"Begitu,"

"kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, di tempat yang mirip dengan tempat ini. Bicara tentang banyak hal, dan….yah-"

_Persis seperti yang aku lakukan denganmu._

Lama mereka saling terdiam kembali. Luffy merasa tidak keberatan. Ia sepertinya betah berada disini, berlama-lama.

Bersama orang ini, Ace.

"Rasanya…aku tidak ingin pulang," kata Luffy, pelan.

Ace lalu menariknya, menggoncang kedua bahu pemuda bertopi jerami itu seakan dia sudah gila.

"Tidak boleh! Kamu harus kembali!"

"Tapi ini memang tempatku kan? Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin tinggal? Selain itu, disini aku bisa-"

_Bertemu denganmu._

Namun Ace malah menatapnya lekat-lakat. Membuat Luffy jadi ragu. Ia lalu memalingkan pandangan, tak ingin menatap sepasang mata lain yang menatapnya itu.

"Lagipula…aku sudah gagal…"

Mendengar itu, Ace melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Luffy. Seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Karena memang sepertinya itulah yang dibutuhkan Luffy saat ini.

"Kakakku…tewas….itu semua….."

Meski terbata-bata, Ace mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Karena aku lemah…."

_Aku telah gagal._

"Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, dia pasti masih ada,"

_Dan kami bisa tertawa bersama._

_Salahkulah dia sekarang pergi._

"Menurutmu dia akan marah padaku?"

Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat. Menggigit bibir, menahan emosi. Tatapan Ace melunak.

"Mana mungkin dia akan marah padamu," ujar Ace akhirnya. Tapi Luffy tak mampu lagi untuk tenang.

"KALAU SAJA AKU BISA MENGATASI ANGKATAN LAUT BODOH YANG MENGHADANGKU WAKTU ITU, DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!" jerit Luffy. Emosinya meledak. Dadanya sesak.

"Ini semua karena aku lemah! Iya kan? Aku lemah, tidak mampu mempertahankan apa yang aku punya, hingga mereka diambil dariku, dan aku tak berdaya mengambilnya kembali!"

_Hingga mereka menghilang_.

Ace menghela napas, mengulurkan tangan kearah Luffy, menyeka air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi pemuda itu.

"Kamu masih tetap cengeng ya,"

Ia lalu mendekap Luffy erat, membelai rambut hitam itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Dengar ya, kakakmu tidak marah. Aku sangat mengenalnya,"

Luffy masih terisak.

"Dia memang mati, tapi dia mati dengan penuh kebanggaan"

"Karena bisa melindungi adiknya yang bodoh ini,"

Luffy melepaskan diri dari dekapan itu, cepat. Mendongak, melihat Ace hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu….?"

Ketika Luffy menyadarinya, semuanya kembali jadi buram. Segalanya berputar, bagai bercampur jadi satu, dan sosok pemuda bernama Ace itu seolah terkikis, perlahan, sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Segalanya menjadi putih. Luffy tahu ia akan kembali.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara, tak terlalu jelas, tapi itu terdengar seperti…..

"_terima kasih…"_

Kedua mata itu terjaga lagi. Kali ini pagi sudah tiba, sinar matahari yang hangat masuk lewat celah tirai, seolah memaksanya untuk bangun.

Lukanya belum sembuh, perban-perban itu masih membalutnya.

Ia melangkah kearah balkon. Di luar sangat cerah. Mirip dengan tempat di dalam mimpinya yang aneh itu.

"Heeeei, Luffy! Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Margaret dari bawah.

"Ayo turun! Ada makanan loh!" tambah gadis itu.

"Ada daging tidak?" Tanya Luffy, bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Makanya cepat turun!"

Luffy lalu melompat turun, langsung berlari ke arah bau makanan enak.

"Bodoooooh! Kau kan masih luka! Seenaknya saja melompat dari balkon setinggi itu!"

"Ahahahah! Biar cepat kan!"

Kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya dalam mimpi masih terngiang.

Benar, ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali.

"_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku…."_

Hari itu Monkey D. Luffy kembali tertawa lepas, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.


End file.
